


ten facts about nadia travis

by ROSEWAR



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia Travis is actually dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten facts about nadia travis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



1\. Her real name is Agria the Shadowless. Nadia Travis is actually dead. Arson, she swears up and down, and no one seems to listen. There are a few who do, a few who _know,_ and she treasures them for it, regardless of how she treats them.

2\. Her favorite butterfly is the Agrias butterfly. Curiously enough, it has nothing to do with her real name; she is charmed by the blacks and blues of the dainty things, and quite likes the elegant way they flit about. Their color reminds her of Presa and her saucy, clingy suit. The quickness with which they flutter their wings reminds her of Wingul, who is swift and decisive, who she wishes she was able to fight alongside more often. Inversely, the way they're able to still their wings, sitting upon the petals of flowers, reminds her of Jiao.

3\. Her first real friend is Bobo, her sweet little bird that's never failed her or left her alone. Nadia had a lorikeet that stayed in her room, and a fluffy powder-colored cat named Clarabella, but the lorikeet bit her and squawked hatefully, and Clarabella actually belonged to her father.

Bobo, though, was gentle and kind and would walk along windowsills and sit on her shoulder and croon in tones that made Agria swear he could sense her emotions. When she dared to feel sadness, he was quiet, oddly affectionate. When she was spirited, from either a run-in with Leia or by enjoying a day of bloodlust-fueled victory, Bobo would hop and even attempt conversation. He even managed a subdued air to him when she was angry. Agria is surprisingly angry deep down, so she's grateful that he understands her so well. There are few who can handle her at her worst.

4\. Her childhood room was pink and gold. Her favorite colors are red and black. Red reminds her of fire, of the stifling roar of wild blazes. That's how she wants to live her new life, wild and free and yielding only to those who are strong enough to tame her.

The few people who can do this are King Gaius, who showed her kindness and mercy when she needed it most, the Chimeriad, her comrades in arms and her equals in strength, and Leia Rolando, a pain in her ass who vows to never let her be alone.

5\. She's never liked parties, even as a little girl. Nadia would stand along walls with her skinny glass of champagne at the socialite gatherings her family always dragged her to. She never bothered to ask if she could stay home, because she always knew the answer and there was little point in trying to fight it. The pretty dresses and taut braids she wore were never enough to give her the confidence and fortitude necessary to put herself out there and dance with potential friends and suitors.

Agria will still attend parties, though they're entirely at her king's behest. She wears black and red dresses and low heels, and she still stands on the wall with champagne in her hand. Surprisingly enough, Presa is the one who will usually join her. Just like her, Presa doesn't care much for the frivolity and extravagance of balls.

Sometimes, though, the pimple and her friends will show up, usually with ulterior motives. Whenever Leia catches her, out of sight and drink in hand, she'll always come over to bother her. During these times, Presa is cruel and abandons her; three's a crowd is her excuse, and she'll chat up the men she'd been eyeing.

Leia will talk at her, and Agria will drink and drink and drink, and after several glasses and several agonized moans, Leia will ask her to dance. By this time, Agria is usually too drunk to say no, but she resists a little bit anyway just to be difficult.

Leia always links their fingers up and tugs her into the light of the ballroom, and Agria will unconsciously lead their waltzes and dance Leia like a princess.

6\. Her first kiss was with Leia Rolando. They're in the market at Sharilton on a cloudy afternoon, when a sudden cloudburst overtakes the city long enough to ruin their day. Despite Leia tugging her away to hide beneath an awning on the side of a building, the two were drenched, teeth chattering from the cold.

The heavy rain lasts only for a few minutes, but it's long enough for them to go back and forth. Leia complains about the state of her hair and the way her wispy clothes cling to her cold skin, and Agria slouches and groans and tells Leia to shut up.

Leia tells Agria to be quiet as she reaches for the other girl's face to brush her wet bangs away from her forehead. Agria stares at her with wide, affronted eyes. Something about watching Leia draw her hand away and smile at her warmed Agria from the inside.

With a wink, Leia tells her she can't complain, at least she isn't like Agria who looks like a wet cat. Agria growls, gets in her face, and tells Leia to shut up or she's tearing her throat out with her teeth.

Leia just laughs and says it's funny that Agria can't take being teased despite her mean streak, and Agria just stares at her pink and wet lips. Before she knows it, their mouths are pressed together.

Everything is slippery and open at first, and their teeth bump, and Agria can swear she tastes the inside of Leia's mouth. Once the two of them realize what's happening, their lips clamp shut and they kiss with a chaste deliberation. It's as if the fact their first kiss is transpiring dawns on them simultaneously, and they're scrambling to make the moment as profound as possible.

They pull away, and the rain ends just as suddenly as it began.

Agria's face goes fire-red and she stalks away from the awning, shouting something about going back to the inn because her clothes are going to make her itch. She can feel Leia's starstruck smile boring into her back.

7\. Her first date was with Leia Rolando. Agria is paid handsomely thanks to her standing in the Auj Oule court, so when Leia clutches her cheeks and blushes and goes on about how she's never been on a real date before, Agria sneers and promises the experience of a lifetime.

She takes Leia shopping in the morning, and they try on dresses and shoes. Agria, surprisingly, settles on something modest and black. Leia picks a dress that's flowy and soft-colored. The skirt ends right above her knees, giving this air of callow sophistication. It reminds Agria of a princess, but she sneers at Leia's choice, saying it's deceptively classy.

They go to a tiny little reservation-only restaurant, and Agria rents the whole place out so that it's only the two of them. She's surprised that Leia isn't an embarrassing, blushing mess of a fool the whole time. She never stops smiling however, and she does gush a bit. She tells Agria how wonderful she is deep down, how much she cares about her, dares to say she loves her.

Agria just barks laughter and gives her shin a gentle kick from underneath the table.

After they eat, Agria takes her for a stroll through the park. It wasn't a decision she thought. Presa said women liked that sort of thing, that it held an air of intimacy that Agria was only beginning to understand.

The whole walk, Leia clung to her skinny little arm and nuzzled her shoulder and beamed like a lovestruck fool. Leia calls the day dreamlike. Agria calls Leia crazy.

8\. The first time she met Leia's parents, they fell in love with her instantly. She isn't sure _why,_ since she sneered at the simpleness of their inn and deemed it nothing but okay. Her parents just laughed in response, too worldly to be put off by such impudence. Shy, they called her, and Agria is no such thing, but her protests are quickly met with fawning. She's overwhelmed with hugs and offers of food, Leia's father petting her head and Leia's mother giving her claps on the back.

All the while, Leia watches her, cheeks aglow with delight. It makes Agria feel like her heart has caught on fire.

9\. Her first time was with Leia Rolando. They never did formally decided they were a couple, but they took enough liberties with each other to where it ended up becoming a silent agreement.

Agria liked the searing, visceral heat of kissing. She would tug Leia into the shadows and press their hips together and kiss her breathless when no one was looking, and Leia would pull her into these sweeping hugs that came right out of romance novels, complete with spinning and blushing and laughter.

There's no need for it, but Agria likes to sneak into Leia's room at night before sliding into bed with her, just because she's a sadist who delights in the way Leia shrieks for her life when Agria surprises her. Unusually enough, however, Leia anticipates her one night and pulls her into a tight, flush, full-bodied hug. She tries to spin the two of them, but Agria's thrashing and cursing sends them both toppling onto Leia's bed.

When they land, Agria's thigh is wedged between Leia's legs, her face is pressed to the girl's neck, and Leia is flushed and spread beneath her. Agria lifts herself with a single skinny arm, her hair cascading all around her shoulders, and Leia watches her with wide, expectant eyes.

What the little eyesore was anticipating, Agria doesn't know, but she goes in for the kill anyway, just because it's standard fare for them and what can she say, Leia looks especially kissable tonight.

With a mischievous grin, she leans in and covers Leia's mouth with her own, and the wet smack of lips as she kisses the breath out of her mingles with the overwhelming haze that comes with the world narrowing down to just _Leia._

It isn't uncommon for her to kiss parts of Leia that aren't her mouth, like her neck and shoulders; she'd even ventured down to her chest once, but dared not go any further. Her hands wander too, along Leia's wrists and over her breasts and lower, lower.

These liberties never happen all at once, but the heat coiling between Agria's hips compels her to try this time. She doesn't stop kissing Leia as her hands slide up her nightshirt, groping and squeezing and _everything has narrowed down to fiery heat and Leia._

She breaches their normalcy by reaching down to palm Leia between her legs, and before she knows it she's proceeding to be very good to her.

10\. Agria is surprised with herself when she tells Leia that she'll be marrying her. She knows her favorite pustule won't say no, so there's no real point in asking her. Leia's face lights up in that dumb, sweet way of hers, and her eyes tear up, and for a moment Agria wonders if she's pushed the little idiot too far.

Leia lets herself at Agria, clinging to her, crying into her shoulder, saying yes dozens and dozens of times.

Tentatively, Agria returns the hold, not for fear of Leia releasing her, but with an overwhelming _love_ for the permanence that's befallen her.

She decides she'll leave planning the wedding to Leia.


End file.
